starwarscrossoverfandomcom-20200216-history
RP: Virtus Fabulae/Bestiary
An organized, alphabetical list of the known creatures in the RP known as Virtus Fabulae. The following takes Bestiary of All Creatures Written by L. Caughlin, with input from L. Longstride, J. Seraphim, A. Jameson, K. Wilde, and many others A Abominations: Horribly mutated beings that lurk in radioactive swamps, damp cellars, and the sewers. Their bite is highly toxic, and they're able to cling to any surface. Sighted all across Sobriust, be wary when wandering into humid areas or locations that build up moisture. :"Tamed" Abominations: While usually savage and uncontrollable, the Abominations can actually be tamed through magical means, as discovered by Dr. Edward Morrigan. No one has sighted these since the (the following text is unreadable, smudged away) Acrimortuis: (Plural: Acrimorti) Corpses that have gained new life by feasting off of the demonic energies of the Slip; They are the most cunning of the undead, but usually being nothing more then skeletons gives them a disadvantage in combat. Acrimorti are usually found near Portals. Andromedans: Beings that are made of pure energy created by magic. Also known as Elementals by some, there are various types of Andromedans, all divided into elements. Krani are made of electricity, Charrhi are made of pure radiation, Trata of heat, Vani of sound, Deltu of water, and Travi of air. Guardians and Andromedans are often confused with each other, the latter created via magic and the former created via unknown means. Andromedans are often found around areas with increased activity of their certain elementary.Andromedans were prominently discovered in central Sobriust, however they have been sighted in the east, near Imperisium City. B No creatures, mutants, or demons have been nicknamed by the denizens of the wasteland that start with the letter B. C Commons: 'Commons', as they are called, are the second most common type of Demons, the workers in the Slip. They are sentient, yet not smart, and look like smallish, skinny humans, with red or green skin, small tails, black fingernails, sharp teeth, and horn nubs. They attack humans on site to eat, and are easy to kill. They can talk, but usually just shout random sentences in Latin, trying to kill anyone in sight. Found everywhere in the Slip and usually within a medium radius of 25 km. (The following is missing. In other words, I'll update this later.) D Dridders: Dridders are a race of Fiends who look to be a mix between humans and spiders. Unlike the Nagas, who have separate genders, Dridders are asexual; though all of them have the upper bodies of beautiful women. Dridders breed by literally stuffing their wrapped up victims (which are usually humans) into their large thoraxes by means of their vaginae, which obviously doesn’t have the same functions as a human female’s does. Within, the female, or even male human is “impregnated”, incubates within the Dridder’s thorax for a few days, then is removed to allow the baby Dridder to eat its way out of the human. Dridders have the ability to control the “less-evolved” species of arachnids, mainly spiders, to perform their bidding. They wear no clothing of any sort, and usually make their webs and nests in dark, damp places; their webs absorb magical energy. Deceivers: Deceivers are a race of Fiends who normally take a form similar to winged lesser demons, but more frail, with more elongated arms and a head crest that rises to two horns. Deceivers are known for their uncanny ability to deceive, understand, and empathize with their victims. Able to take every important memory from any mortal they wish by touch, Deceivers can then perfectly mimic the mortal's appearance, personality, and see their memories as if watching them through a screen. Being adept at only shapeshifting, magicwise, Deceiver still make a very tough foe, being nimble, winged, and quite cunning. Some say their weakest point are long spells that some religions used as incantations that were finished with "amen", meaning cast in the old language, as the Deceivers are usually too agile to hit by conventional means. They are also weakened by sunlight in their true form, but while "disguised" are impossible to hit. They will use any means necessary to learn the traits of someone, often seducing, befriending, and interacting with victims to use their memories against them, and taint their thoughts with hallucinations. E N/A F Fiends: Fiends are described as being the connection between the Higher and Lesser Demons, being stronger then the latter though weaker then the former. Fiends, like Lesser Demons, have many different types and species, but are usually able to perform high-level magic like that of an Arcanist or even a Sage. G Guardians: Otherwise known as Elementals or Naturals, Guardians are considered to be living embodiments of a particular element. They usually reside near, or around, locations that are considered sacred, but can also manifest around a certain object, animal, or even person. It is an utter mystery how they are formed, but this much is known about them: smaller, and weaker Guardians are usually more intelligent and less threatening then larger, more powerful ones; sometimes presenting themselves as a person’s guardian spirit. The element that a Natural manifests itself as also seems to be completely random, as it is not entirely rare to find a Flame Guardian deep within a massive forest, or Spark Guardian in the middle of a great lake. Guardians and Andromedans are often confused with each other, the latter created via magic and the former created via unknown means. Andromedans are often found around areas with increased activity of their certain elementary. Golems: Golems are obedient minions created by placing enchanted tags within an empty husk of any element to bring it to life; though they are similar to Guardians, in the way they are able to control the properties of their particular element, they are technically in a separate class of their own. Goat: Due to their mass numbers around the land, originally used for meat and milk, many demons manifested themselves in goats, turning them into massive, upright beasts, with devilish horns, golden eyes, carnivorous teeth, and human hands, their fingers dis-proportioned and mangled, with long black fingernails. Goats have kept their namesake, as most un-mutated goats are extinct outside of civilized areas. Goats are found almost everywhere, and have started to appear in the Slip as a replacement for demon mounts. H Hell-Hounds: After the beginning of the Crimson Ages, many breeds of dogs and wolves came under the influence of the demonic energies escaping from the Slip. Of these kind, the most dangerous are the Hell-Hounds; demonized Grey Wolves whose pelts have turned an obsidian black, and whose eyes glow like the flames of hell itself. Hijackers: Hijackers are degenerate nomads who prey on anyone they can. They often lure you in with promises of food, water, sex, or a place for the night. Then they kill you, steal your supplies, and eat you. Hijackers travel in groups of four or more, so they survive with each other. Hijackers have been listed because they are a large danger in the wasteland and are not to be trusted. They classify as creatures due to their lack of civility and can be found virtually anywhere on Cael. I Imps: The lowest form of demons; Imps are almost completely harmless on their own, and can be placed in the same threat level as rodents. When massed in larger groups however, they are a much larger threat. :Gremlins: An uncommon, mutated version of the common Imp; Gremlins usually have tan or brown skin, plump bodies, and feast upon electricity. Once more, Gremlins can be considered as household vermin, but are dangerous when encountered in larger groups. J N/A K N/A L Lesser Demons: There are many different types of Lesser Demons, but each one is above seven feet in height and/or length, and can control hellfire at will. :Winged Lesser Demons: Burgundy skinned beasts with goat-like horns and massive wings that, when spread, are half again the length of their bodies. Land Shark: A combination of mutation and demonic possession has led an entire species of Shark to evolve into reptiles. They have long crocodile like feet and are covered in bony plates similar to that of the ancient Ankylasaurs. To make matters worse for survivors they not only are able to breath underwater still, but they are able to dig and ambush their prey from underground. M Mantis: Demons come in all sorts of shapes and sizes, and the Mantis is a perfect example of that. Shaped like giant Mantises, they have thick metal-like skin and arms that only purpose, after so many years of mutation from the standard praying mantis is to shoot a plasma like substance. To add to the effectiveness they are incredibly good climbers and often perch somewhere on a cliff or tree to shoot targets from a distance. N :Nagas: (Singular: Naga, Feminine: Nagini, Feminine Plural: Nagini) Nagas are fiends that have the midsection, torso, arms, and head of a human, but instead of legs they have a snake's tail that is well over 18 feet long; some Nagas can lengthen or shorten their tails at will, and others can even transform them into legs to blend in with human society. All Nagas have the ability to absorb magical energy by means of their scales. Nagas are described as voracious eaters, their favorite meal being humans, though some Nagas have more control over this hunger then others and many have tried to side with the humans since the beginning of the Crimson Ages. :Elemental Nagas: Elemental Nagas are breeds of Nagas whom have unique abilities that make them a large threat then those of their weaker cousins. Diamond Nagas, Ash Nagas, Spiral Nagas, Rattler Nagas, and Hooded Nagas are a few of these "Elemental" Types. Nagol: Many animals live in the Slip, but none are as bizarre nor as deadly as the Nagol. With the head of a crocodile, the shield of a triceratops, the horn of a saw-fish, the neck of a snake, the body of a turtle, the limbs of a Prey Mantis, Therapod, and Elephant (6 limbs in total, Prey Mantis arms act as hands while Therapod and Elephant limbs act as feet), the spine of a Spinosaurus, the tail of a Whale with spikes from a Stegosaurus, and the wings of a dragon. In addition to this lethal killer is the ability to breathe out any element from it's mouth. Though they are deadly and very dangerous they are not mutated and are impervious to demon possession and magic in general. They are hostile to any who would endanger their young, and some have even been known to exit the slip in search of new territory. Nocturns: There are many things that go bump in the night, but the Nocturns are by far the worst. Fast, Ferocious, and tough, the Nocturns are the demonic equivalent to the prehistoric raptors of earth. Their skin is extremely tough, strong enough to deflect small arms fire, and they have a great resistance to pain. Their main weaknesses are extreme heat and cold. O P Q R S Lilith: Mostly un-mutated women that demons have manifested in, "a Lilith", or "screamers", they are what remains of dead females, wearing only tatters of clothes and black vines across their body, they have long, black fingernails, slate gray skin, bird like feet, sharp teeth. They scream out when they see a possibly victim, alerting any others, and kill their victims by ripping out their necks and then consuming their body. Liliths' are less common than most other demons, due to them manifesting in only partly decomposed bodies. T U V Vorepire: A rare genetic mutation that caused effects similar to "vampirism" as seen in folk tales and stories caused a fraction of the population of a country known as Ustinvani to erase Vitamin D from their body, instead needing to consume the plasma in blood as a strange substitute. A group of tourists arrived to Sobriust before the nukes were set off, and stayed there seeking medical help. The demonic energies, though, transformed the "Vampires" into something considerably worse. The male vampires were unaffected by the mutation and so were all killed out by the females, whose said mutation changed them from being bloodsuckers into swallowing their prey whole like a snake to receive the maximum nutrients. This mutation allowed their bodies to get double dependency of vitamin D and plasma, allowing them to go into sunlight. Appearing as beautiful women and being able to reproduce asexually makes these demonic mutants a serious threat to survivors. Luckily, they are rarely seen any farther than the Marianus Sea Wall mountain range. W X Y Z